Blaze of White Orchard
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: A story following Ciri's relationship with a new and unexpected apprentice. R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Ciri swiftly cantered over the bridge before continuing along the dirt path. Within minutes she would arrive at the quiet village of White Orchard. Her last stop before heading home to Kaer Morhen. Before long, winter would be here and she would be enjoying it curled up by the fire, swapping storeies of the path with her mentor and foster father, Geralt of Rivia.

Ciri was broken from her thoughts of comfort by the stumbling of her horse. She lost her balance and fell against the horse's neck. She quickly regained it and pulled up on the reigns. Ciri dismounted.

"Damn it. Threw a shoe." Ciri said to herself, examining her horse's foot. Before she could stand up, Ciri heard a low growling sound coming from behind her. She slowly and gingerly turned to see a large rabid wolf a mere inches from her.

 _Damn it again..._ Ciri thought. Without moving, Ciri raised her eyes to her saddle that held her swords. She slowly reached for them. The wolf growled even louder and took a step closer.

Suddenly, a rock came flying out of nowhere and smacked the wolf in the back of the head. It spun around, teeth bared. Quick as flash, Ciri unsheathed her sword and finished the brut.

Pulling her sword from the animal she looked up and spied the source of the flying rock. A young boy with dark hair stood on a branch of a nearby tree. Ciri looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Replied the boy.

"And who do I have the pleasure of thanking?" Ciri asked as she collected the reigns of her mare.

The boy climbed down from the tree and approached her. "Blaze," he said.

"Well thank you very much for your aid Blaze. And I'm Ciri by the way." Ciri said.

"You're the Witcheress, aren't you? The one that defeated the White Frost." Blaze commented.

"I am she. Is there a blacksmith in town?" Ciri asked.

The boy nodded and pointed. "I'll take you." He said. "Its near my house anyway."

And with that, Ciri followed the boy into town.

"The blacksmiths down there. That's my house and across from its the inn and tavern if you need a place to stay." Blaze said when they reached White Orchard.

"Thanks again," Ciri said as she placed a few coins into the boys hand.

He gave her a brief smile and a nod before scampering off toward his home. Ciri watched him go as he entered the gate and greeted the women that was sweeping off the front steps. They spoke a few words before the boy pointed at her and she met the woman's eyes from a distance. She held up her hand and smiled but all the women did was stare at her with a blank expression.

Ciri shrugged it off and led her horse down the path to the blacksmith.

* * *

Later that evening Ciri found herself dining on a nice roasted chicken in the tavern. She smiled as she thought fondly on the last time she was here in this very tavern.

 _"A Witcher's sliver sword!? Its_ _beautiful!"_

 _"It's yours."_

"Excuse me miss?" A voice said, breaking Ciri from her thoughts.

Ciri turned to see the women from early today.

"May I sit down?" The women said, gesturing to the seat in front of Ciri.

Ciri nodded in reply.

"I'm Hannah, I've come to talk to you about my boy Blaze." She said seriously.

"Look, he was only helping me. I-"

The women held up her hands silencing Ciri. "That's not what I've come to say to you miss. I bare no ill will against your kind, you yourself especially.

"Oh," Ciri said, a bit lost for words. "Go on then?" She said with curiosity.

"I've come to ask you to take him with you." Hannah said.

Ciri almost choked on her drink. She swallowed hard and wiped the dribble off her face, staring at the women with eyes wide.

"Most people don't want us anywhere near their children and you want me to take your son?" Ciri questioned.

"Please miss, will you permit me to explain?" The women asked, no.. begged.

Ciri again, nodded. She was still in a state of shock.

"I won't waste your time... I'm dying madam Witcheress. And when I do my boy will have no one. His father was a soldier.. died three years ago in battle. Neither one of us was born with any siblings who could take him in after my passing. My neighbors and friends... well.. they'd love too but they don't even have enough food or coin to take care of their own kids. I don't want my son to suffer after I die... I don't want him to be alone. He'll have nothing after I'm gone miss. He's newly turned 8 years old.. strong, brave, he's the oldest boy in the village.. a leader amongst the other children... I prayed to the gods for an answer, a solution to come, and today he met you... prevented harm from coming to you... brought you here... Is it possible that it is your fate you Witchers believe in?" Hannah chocked up.

Ciri remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Will you take him my lady? Make him a Witcher?" She breathed.

"We.. haven't taken on wards in a number of years... We don't make new Witcheres anymore to my knowledge. Since myself of course, though I never went through the mutation trials" Ciri spoke.

Hannah took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Correct me if I'm wrong, there are only but a handful of Witchers left in the world?"

Ciri thought for a moment, counting in her head before confirming.

"There are still monsters in this world miss. One more would help. He's a good lad my son.. always looked out for those weaker then himself, especially me. Look, I'm not cruel.. I know the risk of your mutagains... I know he could die... but miss, there is no risk only certain death if he stays here. Please." She begged, tears began to form in her eyes. "I've spoke to every healer within miles of this town.. theres nothing they can do for me, I have but a month or two... maybe less. I won't abandon him to the trail of treats or to a grave in the gutters."

Ciri's mouth fell open but no words or sound came out. Her mind became a blank slate. She swallowed and composed herself, and thought deeply.

"Does he know you came to speak to me?" Ciri asked her after many minutes had gone by.

Hannah shook her head.

"Does he know you're dying." Ciri asked.

A tear fell from the women's eye before she replied. "No.."

Ciri nodded and thought a few minutes more about the boy in the tree before making her decision.

"I will take your son. He will become my ward. I will look after him and treat him well, you have my word." Ciri said confidently. "Now, you must leave me for I must rest. I leave tomorrow at noon. Bring your boy to the edge of town by the bridge."

Ciri wanted to tell her she was sorry. That she understood her pain. But there are times a Witcher must remain professional no matter what. And this was one of those times.

With a smile and a broken heart the women thanked her. Her cheeks wet with tears as she bid Ciri goodnight and departed.

After she was gone Ciri breathed out the breath she hand been unconsciously holding.

* * *

Ciri paid and thanked the blacksmith as she collected her mare. She stabled her before leading her out of town. The sun was high in the sky, it would be noon soon. As she reached the bridge she felt a sudden surge of excitement and anticipation. She was getting her first ward after all, and a particular brave one at that, why wouldn't she be excited. Ciri hoped to build a relationship with the boy, similar to the one she had with Geralt. She hoped to be to Blaze what Geralt was to her. The boy would need it after this exchanged. Ciri knew this wasn't going to be an easy or fun moment for anyone... least of all a young 8 year old boy.

Ciri spotted them. They were coming. She put the reigns over her horse's head but still hung on to them, keeping the black mare still.

"My lady." Hannah said, dipping her head to her.

Blaze smiled at her and waved before turning to his mom.

"Mom, we're here now can you please tell me what the surprise in the bag is, and why you've been acting all funny?" Blaze said.

Ciri could tell he hadn't a clue as to what was happening. She looked at Hannah.

Hannah held her glaze for a moment before kneeling down and handing her son the satchel. His back was to Ciri, but she could still see his face. Blaze snatched it and opened it. The playful smile on his face vanished and was replaced with confusion. Bag still in hand, he looked at his mother.

"Three pairs of clothes.. my clothes?" He asked.

He turned his head to look at Ciri, then back at his mother. "Mom, whats going on?"

"Blaze.." Her voice wavered. Ciri could see she couldn't keep her tears at bay any longer.

"Mom, mom whats wrong? Tell me so I can make it better." Blaze said desperately, his voice filling with panic.

Ciri watched as Hannah tucked her head and closed her eyes as she swallowed and got a hold of herself.

"Blaze I can't look after you anymore... can't take care of you. Feed you anymore." She choked

"Its okay mommy, I'll hunt more food, feed myself. I'll-"

"No son... thats not how its suppose to be. You're a boy, not a husband... you shouldn't have to take care of me. I am your mother... it should be the other way around. And-" Hannah broke off again. She briefly looked at Ciri before continuing. "And as your mother I give you to her, to Ciri, to take as her ward.. to be taken to the School of the Wolf to train and become a Witcher."

"No!" The boy sobbed and shook his head, gripping his mother's shoulders. "No, I wanna stay with you! Please! Have I done something wrong? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't send me away."

Hannah, overcome with emotion covered her face her hands. He turned to Ciri, whom almost lost her breath at the pain in his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He pleaded to her.

"Sweet heart," Hannah's voice came, causing him to face her again. "You have nothing to be sorry for.. you have done nothing wrong my sweet child. I love you and always will. This is what's best for the both of us.."

"No.." Blaze sobbed weakly.

"This is what's right. Now, go with her. Be brave." Hannah said.

"No! I won't go!" Blaze cried out, he locked his arms around his mom's neck, clinging to her for dear life.

Hannah hugged him close and hard. She looked up at Ciri. "Get on your horse my lady.. I'll give him to you."

Ciri nodded and mounted, as Hannah carried her son to her. She handed Ciri his satchel, which she slipped over her arm. With one hand tightly on the reigns she gripped the boy with the other and placed him on the horse in front of her. Faceing her.

"No! Mommy!" Blaze cried.

"Ride my lady! He is your's now..." Hannah said.

Ciri gave her one final nod. With one hand on the reigns and the other wrapped around the child, holding him securely to her. She kicked her heals into the mare's ribs and sent her galloping into the land.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciri trotted along as the sun began to go down. Little Blaze still gently clinging to her, his face burred in her chest, her shirt wet with his tears. He had stopped crying and Ciri could tell he was exsuahted after the day they had both had. Ciri directed her mare off the beaten path and into the woods a ways before pulling her to a stop.

"We'll camp here for the night." Ciri whispered.

For a moment Blaze didn't move and Ciri thought he had fallen asleep but after a moment she felt a tiny nod against her chest. Blaze leaned back and for the first time since they left White Orchard he looked at her and Ciri saw the color of his eyes. They were light brown.

Ciri dismounted first before helping her new ward down. She tied up her mount before starting a little fire and unrolling their sleeping arrangements. After she got the fire started Ciri offered the boy some food. He took it, nodding in thanks as he sat cross legged on the other side of the fire from her. Ciri spoke to him here and there, light meaningless small talk, but Blaze never said a word.

"Its late... we should get some sleep." Ciri finally said. They both were tired and she figured she should give it a rest for the night anyway. After all... a mere hours ago the young boy had just lost his mother. Plently of time to build a bond and relationship later. Kaer Morhen was a week away so it wasn't like they didn't have time it being just the two of them.

Ciri knew it wasn't going to be as easy as she and Geralt had it though. She had been a child surprise, his child of destiny. But maybe she and little Blaze had a bit of fate or at least luck on their side too?

After a few hours of sleep Ciri's internal clock woke her and pressed her to tend to the fire and do a quick surveillance. She returned but a minute later to the camp. Blaze was curled up in a ball sleeping softly. He was a little small for an 8 year old. Ciri noticed he was shivering a bit. She collected her things from the other side of the fire and placed them next to Blaze. She settled down next to the boy and pressed their bodies together and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Cirilla could smell the ash of the faded night's fire as she opened her eyes to the beginnings morning light. But as she opened her eyes and became awake she was immediately alerted to Blaze's absence beside her. She shot up from under the blanket and spun her head around in a panic before she spotted him. He was lying on the opposite side of the fire... wrapped up tightly in a blanket, asleep.

Ciri became angry and annoyed before feeling guilty for having those feelings towards him. She took a breath and sighed before getting up. She could hear Vesimer's voice in the back of her head telling her to have patience. At the sound of her packing up, Blaze awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good, you're awake." Ciri said making her voice chipper and friendly. "There some fruit there is you want it."

Blaze unwrapped himself from his blanket and reached for a piece of fruit before rolling up his bed roll and blanket and handing them to Ciri.

"Thank you." Ciri told him as she strapped both their packs to the saddle and began tacking up her horse. "So, just turned 8 huh?" Ciri said trying to make conversation.

The boy remained silent but nodded.

"Ever been outside White Orchard before?" Ciri asked.

Blaze shook his head no, again not making a sound.

If she hadn't heard him speak with her own ears she would have sworn the boy was mute. Ciri helped him onto the horse. Blaze weaved his fingers into the mare's mane. Ciri climbed into the saddle behind him and off they went.

* * *

They were on they're last day of travel and Ciri felt her relationship with the child hadn't changed a bit. Not for a lack of trying though, Ciri had done practically everything she could think of on their trip to get close to the boy. But Blaze still hadn't breathed a word the whole entire way. She had talked to him, she had talked to herself, she had told him stories about monsters, herself, Geralt, Kaer Morhen... no response. At night, whenever she tried to sleep next to him she would always wake up to find him sleeping someplace else. He wasn't being difficult, rude, or nasty to her... Blaze just seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Blaze.." She said as they came through the mountain pass. "I'm sorry for... you know. I promised your mom that I'd look after you and treat you well. I intend to keep that promise. And I just wanted you to know that its all gonna be ok. I'm looking forward to training you."

Still nothing.

But she did sense him relax just a bit. So, a bit of progress.

"There it is." Ciri said and pointed. "Kaer Morhen. Our home."

Blaze looked and she could feel his awe. Even in its crumpled state, Kaer Morhen was still a sight to beheld. They neared the gates and Ciri dismounted. Just as she was about to lead the horse through them a large forktail appeared in the sky. It flew over the fortess before disappearing in the distant mountains. She turned to Blaze, expecting to find a terrified boy. But what she found was something else... Blaze, watching the forktail disappear, unrattled and unshaken. Like it had been a bird and nothing more. He was brave. When it had gone he turned in the saddle and looked at her. For an instant, Ciri could have sworn she saw a brief smile on his face. No matter, Ciri still gave him a smile before leading the horse through the gates.

Ciri led the mare into the stables, giving her fresh grain and water. She then turned and helped Blaze down from the saddle. "Wait there." She instructed as she untacked her mount and gathered her things. She gestured to the boy with a nod of her head to follow her. Blaze's head was on a constant swivel the whole time they walked, surveying his new home and surroundings. As they made they're way to the upper courtyard Ciri spotted a figure coming to greet them. A smile blazed a crossed her faced as she recognized him.

"Geralt!" She blurted out, dropping her things and breaking into a run to meet him.

Geralt braced himself as his beloved ward leaped into his arms. He spun her around and hugged her. Greeting her with a chuckle.

"Welcome home Ciri. Its good to see you." Geralt said.

"And you as well!" Ciri chimed in delight.

Geralt set her on her feet.

"We must talk later but... there's someone I'd like you to meet." She turned and bend down just a bit and gestured with her hand for Blaze to come to them.

Blaze came forward then hesitated a bit; then turned and picked up the things Ciri had dropped before making his way back to them.

 _Strong arms from climbing trees_ Ciri surmised. "Geralt of Rivia, I'd like you to meeting Blaze of White Orchard. My apprentice." Ciri finished.

Geralt's mouth fell open a bit as he looked from the boy to her and back again, an express on his face Ciri could't quite read though she'd know him for many years. He then soften his face and knelt down to become eye level with the boy.

"Nice to meet you." Geralt said.

The boy hesitated only a small moment before placing his rather small hand in Geralt's large one and shaking it.

Geralt smiled at the boy before standing back up and looking at Ciri.

"Like I said, we must talk later. We've both had a long journey and I need to get squared away, and Blaze settled in." As she passed him she gave him one more hug. "It really is good to see you Geralt."

* * *

Ciri led her young ward through the front door and into the great hall of his new home. "This is the great hall..." She introduced. "And here is were Witcher students use to sleep... though you'll sleep in my room with me for now. I'll get a bed set up for you later... andddd here's the kitchen and dinning area. Upstairs we have-" She said as she continued the tour.

After Ciri had put their things away she turned to Blaze, who still yet remain silent. He seemed to be looking to her for what to do next.

"Uh right... you are uh dismissed for now. Dinner will be at sundown... I'll call you. You can go exploring for now if you want, you should familiarize yourself with the castle I guess... but stay inside. Do you understand." She finished.

Blaze nodded. He looked crestfallen and still a bit sad.

Ciri sighed before she left him to go find Geralt. _I wish you'd talk to me Blaze... I know you're hurting little one._ Hopefuly in a day or so they could start training. _Yeah.. maybe that will help._

* * *

Geralt sat quietly after Ciri finished telling him everything about how she had 'acquired' Blaze and the silent journey here.

"Geralt what do I do?" Ciri questioned. "He won't talk to me! Barely looks at me. Doesn't smile, doesn't want anything to do with me... Maybe this was a mistake."

Geralt chuckled, " a little late for that now haha."

"Geralt I'm being serious." Ciri said trying not to laugh herself.

"Give him time Ciri." Geralt said when he finished laughing. "He'll come around. We all did. Remember when you first stepped through those doors? You were terrified!"

"Feels like a life time ago..." Ciri said.

"Mhm. But then you loved it here and never wanted to leave. We all were the same way.. for the most part. But what I wanted to ask is how you plan on turning him into a mutant when we're not exactly quite so knowledgeable anymore on the process. And how you plan on teaching him things like Signs that you yourself never acquired?" Geralt said.

"I was hoping you'd help a bit." She said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh you did, did ya? Haha we'll see. You know... we haven't trained anyone here since you for years right." Geralt said.

"I'm aware. He'll be a new breed I guess." Ciri said. "I hope... I hope to mentor him well."

"I don't have any doubts." Geralt said, putting his arm around her.

* * *

The sun had gone down and the end of the day had come. Ciri and her young ward were preparing for bed as Ciri remembered back to the times she was a young girl at the Witcher school. She remembered Triss and how she had won her confidence. Maybe the same would work for Blaze.

Ciri turned to him as he was getting into bed. She walked over to him, using the opportunity to gently touch him and stroke his dark hair. "Goodnight Blaze." She warmly. "If you get cold you can always sleep with me or there are extra blankets over there."

Nothing.

Once again Ciri sighed and climbed in to her own bed. She blew out the candle.

"Thank you.." Came his tiny voice.

Ciri froze beneath her covers. She quickly regained herself. "You're welcome." She said, and smiled.

* * *

 _ **Please R &R :) Hope you liked Chapter 2! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Ciri gave out a little moan as she stretched. She looked out the window of her room. The sun was bright in the sky. _Damn,_ she had slept longer then she had intended to. She turned her attention to the other side of the room to find Blaze's bed empty.

"Blaze?" She called out. Nothing. "Blaze?" She said a little louder. Silents. "Ohhh please don't have run away." Ciri whispered softly to herself as she got out of bed.

She looked around upstairs before running down stairs. She stopped short when she spotted him. He was siting on the floor with Geralt, polishing swords.

"Like this?" Blaze asked Geralt.

"Yeah, just like that. Didn't your father ever let you handle his swords?" Geralt inquired.

Blaze shook his head. "No, I was only 5 when he died and wasn't allowed to touch them when I was little."

"Well you'll have plenty of opportunities to handle them now." Ciri said, making her presence know. She was glad to see the boy was still talking.

"Meet me outside when you're done with that." Ciri instructed. "I thought we'd began strength training today."

The boy nodded. Geralt winked at her.

Ciri stretched as she waited. She was excited to began training. She had never trained anyone before but she was looking forward to her first go at it. Ciri was still a relatively young Witcher but had had plenty experience in the past few years.

She didn't have to wait too long before she heard the doors open and Blaze stood before her.

Ciri faced him with hands on her hips and a playful smile on her face. "Let's get started."

* * *

Blaze followed her quietly as they made they're way out of the fortress and down the slop of the hill.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Ciri asked.

"Yes m'lady." Blaze spoke.

"You can call me Ciri." Ciri said. Remembering how Triss had introduced herself to her all those years ago.

"Alright, we're here." Ciri stated. They stood at the edge of the lake near the dock.

Blaze looked up at her.

"Know how to swim?" Ciri asked.

"Yes." Blaze said quietly.

"Good. Swimming is good for strengthening the arms and the legs. It will increase breath capacity too. And.." She said coyly. "It's a lot of fun."

With that, Cirilla let out a cry of delight as she raced down the dock and jumped head first into the water. After a moment she came springing up for air and wiped her hair back. "Come on Blaze!" She called out. Becking with her arm.

At first Blaze just stood there but then... A smile, a real smile came across his face. He likewise raced down the dock and into the water. Ciri splashed him.

"Hey!" He said. And for the first time he laughed. He splashed her back.

"Come catch me!" Ciri baited, as she began swimming to the other side of the pond. She was delighted to see Blaze following her, and still smiling.

They swam vigorously for about an hour before Blaze became tired. Ciri was immersed the young boy held up as long as he did.

"That was fun Ciri." Blaze said grinning as they got out.

"Yeah it was." Ciri said. "We'll make a Witcher out of you yet."

At that moment, Blaze seemed to remember his situation and his smile and joyous expression vanished from his face. Ciri mentally cursed herself. Guess young Blaze wasn't the only one with some learning to do.

"Come on.." She said. "Lets get back."

* * *

"Well well well." A familiar voice came as mentor an apprentice passed through the great gates.

Ciri looked up and met the face of Lambert coming from the keep to meet them. She was about to cry out his name and tell him it was good to see him again and ask him how his path had been. But before she could Lambert spoke again.

"I had to see it for myself, are you crazy Cirlla?! Subjecting this boy to our fate?" Lambert barked.

Had it been only her standing there the young Witcheress would have snorted and done or said something to purposefully annoy him but Blaze stood just a few paces behind her, and, after all.. She wasn't a child anymore and Lambert wasn't playing the roll of junvinal 'big' brother. No matter how much he still acted like it sometime.

"Lambert this is Blaze." Ciri said in a professional voice.

"Yeah I know who he is." Lambert huffed. "Geralt told me the short version... I still think you're crazy princess. And I don't like it."

"Well thats fine Lambert you don't have to like it.. just, live with it." Ciri retorted, falling just ever so slightly back into old ways. "Come Blaze."

Ciri marched off with Blaze in tow. Lambert shook his head.

* * *

The fire embers crackled and sparked, casting an almost homey and warm glow on the old castle as the Witchers and little Blaze sat down to eat.

Geralt bellowed with laughter and Ciri almost spit out her ale as Lambert and Eskel finished the punch line to a story of how their paths had crossed on the road.

Ciri wiped her mouth as her laughter subsided and turned her attention to the boy beside her. In the dimly lit room, Blaze's hair looked even darker. His head hung a bit. He was silent and hadn't touched his food.

"Blaze is something wrong? You're not eating?" Ciri pried.

"It tastes funny..." Blaze said quietly, but apparently not quiet enough.

"It's Witcher food kid, herbs and such. Better get use to it." Lambert chuckled.

Geralt shot him a glance and Eskel elbowed him.

"What?" Lambert said with his mouth full.

"Please try to eat a bit more... You'll get use to it, and you need to eat... I promise it won't be an everyday thing." Ciri told him.

"Ha, should be. Kid's barely more then a mouse." Lambert laughed.

At that moment Blaze shot up from his seat, snatched up an item from his plate and hurled it at Lambert.

Now, had Lambert not been three ales deep he would have caught the piece of 'salad' flying towards him. But he was, and he didn't."

Geralt readied himself in preparation to intervene if Lambert became violent. But the grouchy Witcher surprise them all and let out a laugh.

Geralt and Eskel began laughing too however, Ciri was not so forgiving.

"Blaze, that kind of behavior will not be tolerated." She said sternly. "While I am pleased at you for standing up for yourself I will not have any ward of mine disrespecting another Witcher. Even if that Witcher is Lambert... Are we clear.

Blaze nodded. "May I be excused?"

He still hadn't eaten, but Ciri nodded. The boy got up and headed upstairs. Ciri sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Well that went well." Lambert said as he swallowed a bite of food.

"Shut up Lambert." Geralt, Eskel and Ciri said all together.

* * *

Blaze lay in bed as Ciri entered. As she got ready for bed herself she realized he was still awake.

"Sorry I was harsh on you at dinner tonight, just respect is more then a word around here." Ciri spoke. "Guess we're all just gonna have to get use to one another again. They're all great guys you'll see... even Lambert. He'll grow on ya and you on him."

"That sounds like a fungus." Blaze commented quietly.

Ciri couldn't help but chuckle. And though she couldn't be sure.. she thought she heard Blaze chuckle too.

"Yeah haha.. Welp," Ciri said as she blew out the candle and settled into her own bed. "You'd better get some sleep. Training first thing in the morning. Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Came Blaze's quiet reply. And with that they both went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **R &R! :) **_


End file.
